The main objective of this proposal is to examine in detail the role of the vagus-gastrin-secretion control system of porcine gastric secretion. The studies will provide new information regarding inhibition or potentiation, type of interaction, dominance of influence and dissociation of acid and pepsin response by these important mediators of gastric secretion in an active basal gastric secretor. The animal preparation involves jugular and portal vein catheterization, duodenal and gastric fistulation, antral pouch creation and eventual vagotomy. Secretory response to exogenous and endogenous gastrin and secretin with or without intravenous 2-deoxy-D-glucose for vagal stimulation will be monitored by measuring gastric acid/pepsin and pancreatic bicarbonate/trypsin outputs.